Revenge Inc
by Felix Rodriguez
Summary: With his new evil group, The Cat and his new parter The Rat try to kill their respective adversaries: Flippy and The Mole. Starring: The Cat and The Rat. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Mondo Media does.

Note: If you don't know who The Rat is, I suggest you watch the episode "Mole in the City" to learn more.

**Revenge Inc. **

**Starring: The Cat and The Rat**

**Featuring: Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, and The Mole**

Outside of an old rundown warehouse was a sign that read, "Henchmen auditions today!" All sorts of evil characters were waiting in line to get their chance to audition and, hopefully, score a job. Holding the auditions was The Cat, who was at this point disappointed due to the lack of decent villains in the city. He sat at a table facing a stage, where the wannabe henchmen were showing off the skills they had.

"Mow," The Cat sighed, signaling the next person to approach the stage. Next up was a Generic Tree Ninja who showed off his skills (or lack thereof) to which The Cat quickly yelled, "Mow!" Russell now approached the stage and gave a happy, "Yar!" The Cat smacked his hand against his face and said, "Mow," again, forcing the saddened Russell offstage. Mime now came onstage and started to spin plates, obviously not knowing this was the wrong place for this. Sighing heavily again, The Cat pounded his head against his table and yelled, "MOW!" again.

As he sighed, The Cat felt a tug behind him and questioned, "Huh?" He looked behind him to spy a grinning Lifty and Shifty, who were trying to rob his wallet. Both raccoons gasped, "Uh oh!" and started to scream as they ran away. The Cat quickly caught up to them and pick one up in each hand. Lifty and Shifty closed their eyes and shivered at the thought of what he would do to them.

"Hmm," thought The Cat as he smiled evilly. Lifty and Shifty opened their eyes, saw this expression, and asked each other, "Huh?"

Minutes later, The Cat was back at his table with Lifty in Shifty (in matching black suits) behind him. Lifty and Shifty laughed quietly and gave each other a thumbs up that they had been hired. Rejuvenated by finding two members of his gang, The Cat now awaited the next person to audition.

The next person who walked up to the stage instantly caught The Cat's eye. Dressed in a trench coat, fedora, and having one golden buck tooth (as well as one normal buck tooth) a rat walked up on stage. The red irises in his eyes gleamed towards The Cat, who instantly stood up and applauded The Rat. He then went up to the stage and shook The Rat's hand. The Cat smiled evilly again for he had found his crew.

Back at The Cat's house, he led his new posse into a room that made it completely obvious what their objective was. Hung all over the room were destroyed pictures of Flippy.

The Cat sat in a chair and exclaimed, "Mow, MOW!" stabbing another picture of Flippy with a knife. Lifty and Shifty simply laughed evilly at the idea while The Rat only gave a "Humph."

"Hmm?" asked The Cat, wondering why his new lackey wasn't going to follow his plan. The Rat pulled out a picture from his trench coat of HIS archrival: The Mole. The Cat thought for a moment, then decided that he would help assist in killing the blind fool. The Cat nodded his head in approval and The Rat smiled.

The four villains now walked over to The Cat's massive armory to receive their firearms. The Cat proceeded to give The Rat an AK-47 rifle, Shifty a FAMAS bullpup rifle, and disappointed Lifty by giving him the tiny Beretta 21 Bobcat handgun. The Cat then withdrew an StG 44 assault rifle and they left his house to hunt for Flippy and The Mole. Lifty, Shifty, The Cat, and The Rat piled into The Rat's giant hamster ball, and rolled down the street.

Down the road, Pop happily hummed as he drove with Cub in the passenger seat. Pop then asked, "Hmm?" and looked forward to see something speeding towards him. Pop honked his horn to try to get the massive ball to avoid him, but this did nothing as the hamster ball rolled straight over the car, crushing Pop and Cub.

Finally approaching its destination, the hamster ball stopped and a woozy Lifty, Shifty, and The Cat got out. Shifty proceed to throw up as the other two were also feeling sick to their stomachs. The Rat, since he was used to riding in the hamster ball, simply shrugged and led the way as the other three regained their balance from the ride.

After regaining composure, The Cat explained to the others what they planned on doing. The Cat and Shifty were to go after Flippy while The Rat and Lifty were to kill The Mole. The villains went their separate ways to complete their respective assignments.

Outside Flippy's house, The Cat smiled vilely as several bear traps were placed all over Flippy's doorstep, stepping on one of them would set off a chain reaction that would not only snap off multiple body parts, but also drop a tree trunk from above, crushing the victim. The Cat quickly rang Flippy's doorbell and ran back to his hiding place. Flippy then walked out of his house and looked around. Seeing no one, Flippy shrugged and closed his door again. In his hiding place, The Cat's face turned from a smile to a frown. He growled when he saw that the bear traps didn't go off.

"Meow! Mow mow!" yelled The Cat to Shifty, who gave a thumbs up and went to inspect the traps like his boss said. Shifty reached out a finger and barely touched one of the traps. When it did nothing, he asked himself, "Huh?" and walked in the middle of the traps. He stepped on all of the traps and none of them did anything.

As he scratched his head, a leaf blew by and landed on one of the bear traps, shutting it on Shifty's foot. Shifty screamed as he fell and all the other bear traps activated, followed by the falling log which crushed the screaming, mutilated Shifty. The Cat sighed and smacked his forehead before growling in anger and walking away.

Meanwhile, The Rat tried a more roundabout way of destroying his adversary. He had planted a fast growing, giant, carnivorous flytrap next to a park bench where he assumed The Mole would stop. Hiding in the bushes, The Rat smiled while Lifty quietly laughed, confident their plan would work.

Soon enough, the sounds of cane hitting cement were heard and The Mole himself came into view. The Rat's grin grew wider as The Mole slowly walked towards the park bench. Luckily, a jittery Nutty came along with a candy apple in his hand. Wanting to enjoy his candy, the giggly Nutty shoved The Mole out of his way and ran towards the bench. The Rat's smile was replaced with a look of shock as The Mole now walked away, having been set in the wrong direction by Nutty's interference. The Rat was steaming angry and ran after his enemy with Lifty following suit.

Nutty yelled, "OOOOOOO!" as he prepared to scarf down his candy apple. He then was bitten in half by the giant flytrap which declared the same, "OOOOO!" upon eating Nutty.

Back at Flippy's house, The Cat now waited for Flippy to leave his house to go on a walk, wherein Flippy would fall into a Burmese tiger pit trap, lined with sharp spikes. Flippy soon left his house, and proceeded down the sidewalk, the direct opposite way of the tiger pit. The Cat growled and jumped up and down in anger at his failure. The Cat then ran after Flippy to bait another trap for him. Disco Bear now happily strutted up the sidewalk, but instantly fell in the Burmese tiger pit, and was impaled on the spikes below.

The Rat now implemented the idea to leave a sharp wire across The Mole's path, where he would be sliced in half if he crossed the wire. As they heard The Mole's cane coming up the street, The Rat and Lifty pulled on the wire, raising it on the path. A skateboarding Cuddles came down the street faster than The Mole and subsequently was the one decapitated by the wire. The Rat threw down the wire in anger and ushered Lifty to follow him back to the hamster ball which was precariously parked on top of a hill.

Inside the hamster ball were sharp weapons and objects of every variety. The Rat instructed Lifty to go inside and gather another weapon for their next plan. Lifty went inside and started looking around, but a big gust of wind blew. The Rat held onto his fedora so he wouldn't lose it, but turned to see the hamster ball rolling down the hill. The Rat gasped and ran to follow his vehicle.

Inside the hamster ball, Lifty screamed as the sharp objects bounced around the ball with him, impaling him many times. At the end of the hill, the hamster ball crashed into the side of a building and cracked open, spilling out the bloodied up objects and the sliced up remains of Lifty. The Rat panted as he was worn out from running, but then saw the state of his vehicle. The Rat growled in anger and stomped away to destroy his adversary.

Soon, Flippy and The Mole met each other on their respective walks and began to chat. Behind The Mole, The Rat was ready to let go a giant, swinging log, ready to impale his adversary. Likewise, The Cat was waiting with a similar log ready to kill Flippy. During their conversation, The Mole dropped his cane, to which both Flippy and The Mole knelt down to pick it up. Right at that moment, both The Cat and The Rat let go of their logs, and both missed their intended targets because they were bent over. The Rat gasped as The Cat's log came swinging towards him, impaling him in the chest. The Cat simply sighed as The Rat's log impaled him in the chest. As both logs swung back, The Cat bopped The Rat in the head for his stupidity as both lost consciousness and died.

As the logs again swung from their original positions, Flippy and The Mole got up and The Mole thanked Flippy for his help in finding his cane. They then were both impaled in the back by the logs that had originally been intended for them. The Mole and Flippy gasped as they stared at their removed hearts on the end of their respective logs and slowly died. As the swinging logs kept moving back and forth, the four impaled bodies all slid off and fell onto the ground.

Back at the park bench, the carnivorous flytrap, having eaten every piece of Nutty, laughed exactly like him, and now had the same green, googly eye that Nutty had. It also held the candy apple Nutty had intended to eat in one of its leaves followed by an iris out.

**Moral: Don't get mad, get even! **


End file.
